


Tension

by wizardinblack



Series: Requests [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:11:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardinblack/pseuds/wizardinblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiner decides to give Bertholdt a little test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Anon on tumblr requested I write a fic where Reiner makes Bertholdt have a butt plug in his ass all day, then punishes him when he can't help but stay aroused, arising suspicion among the other trainees.

As soon as Reiner left his body something cold and hard had replaced him.

“Reiner wha –?”

“Shh, Bertl,” Reiner told him in a soothing voice, a gentle hand rested on his lower back as the cold object was pushed into him further.

“Wha – ah!” Bertholdt had his hands pressed against the side of the boys barracks, pants past his thighs, belts hanging off his waist, and ass spread. It was early, the sun just barely rising at this point, but he and Reiner had gotten up before everyone else, as they had done multiple times before, to spend some alone time together. They had just finished and Bertholdt hadn’t even had time to recover from his orgasm before Reiner was pushing another foreign object into him. It was thick and round, tapered at the top and getting wider the further it was pushed into him. Bertholdt whimpered once it was in all the way.

Reiner snickered behind him, placing a gentle kiss on the back of his neck, “one of the older trainees gave it to me, he said you’d like it a lot.”

Bertholdt scowled, face red with embarrassment, “Reiner,” he hissed.

“Relax,” Reiner chuckled, “no one else knows.”

Then, Reiner was pulling his pants back up and Bertholdt turned to look over his shoulder at him in confusion.

Reiner stared back at him, a look of mock innocence on his face, “hm?”

Bertholdt straightened himself up, wincing as he did, as Reiner wrapped his arms around to his front, fastening his pants and putting his belts back on for him.

“Wait.”

Once he was fully dressed again Reiner ran a hand over his ass, pressing against the blunt end of the object, making Bertholdt whimper and bite his lip, “you’re going to keep it in all day, ok? As a reminder. A reminder that I fucked you nice and good this morning and that that’s my cum still inside you, and you’re going to keep it there alright?”

Bertholdt whined louder at that, unconsciously pressing his ass back into Reiner’s hand, “o-ok.”

The rest of the day was difficult for Bertholdt, needless to say. All day he was squirming, feeling the plug in his ass and depending on how he moved it would rub him in the best way, or worst way in this situation, making him let out little gasps of breath and had him sweating more than usual. More than once someone had asked him if he was feeling all right. Mikasa noted he was sweating a lot, and asked if he was sick, which he nervously told her no and that he was fine and that it was nothing to worry about. Sasha had wondered if he was worried about something, since he was fidgeting so much, and he had to assure her that he wasn’t and that it was just because he was tired, and anxious to be done for the day. 

But the worst was hand-to-hand combat training. He could handle flying around in the 3DM gear, but this was different. The constant shifting of stances and having to block and move around another person was tiring. Every movement being amplified by the plug inside him, and he would feel a jolt of electricity every time he had to bend or dodge. He was getting his ass kicked, and by Connie nonetheless. He just couldn’t focus, couldn’t move properly, and every time he got knocked on his ass it just made it worse. Desperately he tried not to let any awkward noises leave his mouth, and he had bit his lower lip up mercilessly all day trying to hold in every whimper or moan that threatened to pass his lips.

“Yo dude, you alright?” Connie reached out a hand to help Bertholdt off the ground, where he had fallen flat on his ass for the forth time, “usually I can’t get an upper hand over you to save my life.”

“Y-yeah, sorry,” Bertholdt brushed off his clothes, brushing his hands over his ass unconsciously to wipe the dirt off there and instantly regretting it once he did as it sent a jolt up his spine.

Then he jumped as a rough hand was placed on his shoulder, “Hey, Connie, is he slacking off?”

Bertholdt turned to see Reiner standing behind him, a sly smirk on his face. He gave him a pleading look, not paying attention as Connie joked, “nah, I’m just getting better!”

“Hah, you wish,” Reiner joked back, “let me take care of him now. Teach him a lesion for slacking off.”

Connie waved a hand absentmindedly at them, walking away as he did, “yeah, yeah, whatever.”

Bertholdt still had a pleading look on his face, silently begging Reiner to go easy on him, knowing he had something evil in mind.

He stepped away from him and got into stance, “How you doing Bertl?”

Bertholdt returned the stance, but weakly, not really doing it properly, eyes wide as he stared back at his boyfriend and choose not to say anything.

Reiner gave one final chuckle before coming at him. Bertholdt blocked his arm but still got his feet kicked out from under him, he pivoted, trying not to fall, but then Reiner was behind him, and before he knew it he was on the ground, ass in the air and Reiner kneeling behind him, thigh pressing into his ass.

“Ah, Reiner!” Bertholdt couldn’t help but gasp as Reiner’s weight was put onto the blunt end of the object inside him. Reiner had one of his hands pulled behind his back, the position was a little too familiar, and that combined with Reiner’s leg pushing the object further into him, rutting it in his insides, made him whimper, mostly in distress as he tried to will himself into not getting an erection.

“Yeah Bertl?” Reiner asks, pressing his thigh into his backside harder, pulling his arm behind his back tighter, “how are you doing?”

“Fuck, Reiner, p-please,” Bertholdt mumbles, trying desperately not to let the arousal in his voice show, keeping it hushed so only Reiner could hear.

“You’re not doing a very good job at keeping this a secret,” Reiner teases him, “I don’t know if I should punish you by letting everyone see you like this or if I should find another way to punish you…”

Bertholdt whimpered, “Please, Reiner, please, I-I can’t…”

“You like having this secret don’t you?” Reiner keeps teasing him, “it’s such a nice secret, isn’t it? Could you imagine if everyone found out? That you’ve been getting off all day by being filled, holding my cum in that ass of yours?”

Bertholdt shakes his head, dropping it so his forehead is in the dirt, by now it should look weird that they’ve been in this position for so long, but still he can’t help it as his cock throbs in his pants, threatening to grow to full hardness, the other boy’s voice sending chills down his spine as he spoke huskily over him. 

“Reiner…” is all he can manage to say.

Suddenly Reiner is standing, and he’s pulling Bertholdt up with him, and Bertholdt keeps his head ducked, trying to will his erection away, praying that it isn’t noticeable yet.

Reiner says something about Bertholdt being sick, that he has a fever, and ‘look how hot he is, his face is so red and he’s sweating so much, I’m going to take him back to the barracks’ and Shadis doesn’t think anything of it because everyone noticed that something was off about the tall lanky boy today.

Once they’re inside and Reiner leads Bertholdt to their bunk, both of them unbuckling their belts as they went, he doesn’t hesitate to pounce on him, laying on top of him and tangling his legs in between his, roughly shoving his knee against his crotch. Bertholdt opens his legs for him, welcoming the friction, and he can’t help but rock down onto the knee, feeling the blunt object in him rub deliciously against his spot. He moans but Reiner is on his lips, catching it, and he’s pushing his clothes off, greedily seeking for skin on skin contact.

“F-fuck Reiner,” Bertholdt gasps as Reiner pulls away to tug off his shirt and then returns to kiss and bite at his skin. He puts his hands in Reiner’s hair as he works his way down his body, playfully licking at his nipples before licking down his stomach, dipping his tongue in the curves of his muscles, and then pulling off his pants.

Reiner smirks at him, sitting over him, holding Bertholdt’s legs open by his thighs and eyeing the end of the plug peaking out of his hole. He runs a thumb over it, pushing at it lightly, making Bertholdt gasp.

“It was nice watching you squirm all day,” Reiner teases, twisting the end and pulling it out slightly, only to push it back in, “knowing that I was the only one who knew the real reason. Knowing that you were plugged up full with my cum all day and how turned on it was making you.”

Bertholdt moans, gripping the sheets of the bunk and twisting them in his hands, tossing his head back and rocking his hips as Reiner continued to tease him by pulling the plug out and pushing it back in again.

“R-Reiner, p-please,” he begged.

“Please what?” Reiner asks, finally removing the plug completely and tossing it on the side of the bed.

“Please…fuck me,” Bertholdt shuts his eyes and swallows hard, breath getting quicker and more desperate at the sudden emptiness he felt inside him.

“Hm,” Reiner hums, and he massages the inside of Bertholdt’s thighs with his thumbs, watching in amusement as both his cock and hole twitched, “I don’t know if I should.”

“W-what?” Bertholdt whined, “Reiner, please.”

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Reiner muses, “and I think you deserve a little bit of punishment. We could have gotten caught with you acting the way you did today.”

Bertholdt arched his back, thrashing in hopeless need, hissing between clenched teeth, “fuck Reiner, please, we’ll get caught it you take any longer, just fuck me, please, I’ll be good next time, please.”

“Oh?” Reiner takes a moment to spit into his hand and leisurely begins to stroke his own cock, “so you want to do that again?”

Bertholdt simply whines and rocks his hips in anticipation, “yes, anything, just fuck me now, god damn it Reiner.”

Reiner lets out a deep chuckle low in his throat, dropping his weight down to his hands resting on either side of Bertholdt’s head. He places a deep kiss on his lips before placing himself at his entrance, “ok, but you’re not getting off that easy.”

Bertholdt is about to say something back but his voice is ripped from his throat as Reiner pushes into him. He slides in easy since he had already been so stretched out all day, but it feels good to finally be filled with Reiner, and he moans loudly, throwing his head back as Reiner wastes no time thrusting in and out of him fast and hard.

Reiner’s face is buried in the crook of his neck and Bertholdt has his legs and arms wrapped around him, trying to get him as close as possible, taking as much as he could give, and he meets his thrusts with needy desperation. Reiner grunts as he fucks him furiously, quick and with no mercy, knowing that they don’t have all the time in the world considering the day would be over soon and the rest of the boys would be heading back to the barracks. He adjusts himself, sitting up on his knees and gripping Bertholdt’s legs by under his thighs and spreading them so he can thrust into him deeper. Bertholdt reaches a hand down to his cock and jerks himself off, rocking his hips back to meet Reiner’s and moaning incoherently.

“F-fuck, R-Reiner, yes, god, ah, just what I – ah needed, f-fuck!”

“Yeah,” Reiner pants back, fucking him faster, rhythm getting more erratic as he neared his orgasm, “You were thinking about my cock all day huh? I’ll give it to you Bertl, fuck, don’t worry.”

He lets out a low groan as Bertholdt rapidly jerks his cock until he’s cumming, spurting over his chest and stomach, arching his back and clenching tightly around Reiner. Reiner follows, stilling his movements with one final deep push inside him and cumming, filling him up for the second time that day.

Collapsing on top of him he gives Bertholdt a tiny kiss to his temple before rolling over off of him. Bertholdt is breathing heavily, hand still on his dick, feeling too weak to even move. Reiner curls into his side, kissing him on his neck before sitting to clean up, grabbing one of their discarded shirts to wipe off Bertholdt’s stomach and then gently wiping between his thighs.

Bertholdt winces and peaks open his eyes to look at Reiner, who smiles down at him, “told you you’d like it.”

Bertholdt smacks his arm weakly, letting out a breathless laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, hope you liked it! You can find me on tumblr at bloodandfluff and send me a request if you want<3


End file.
